Perfect
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Cuando todo debería de ser perfecto, hay algo en mi interior que me dice que estoy equivocada. Me falta alguien. Necesito... a mi doctor desarrapado. (Capítulo 13, temporada 5)


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. *se a llorar a un rincón***

¡Te recuerdo!

Todavía me costaba creerlo, pero lo había hecho.

Por fin.

Finalmente, me había casado con Rory Williams, convirtiéndome así en Amelia Williams. O él en Rory Ponds, mejor dicho.

Sentía una enorme dicha y emoción bullir en mi pecho, feliz de que hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, una pequeña sensación estaba en constante presencia en mi cabeza. Era como si hubiera recorrido un muy largo camino para que esto sucediera. Como si me hubiera tenido que enfrentar a un sinfín de problemas, cuando, en realidad, una buna parte de mi vida había sabido que Rory sería mi chico ideal. Mis padres lo adoraban con locura e incluso su gato Dena venía a saludarme cuando estaba en su casa.

¿Por qué entonces me sentía de esa manera?

No obstante, ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar esas tonterías.

Nos habíamos casado hacía pocas horas en una hermosa iglesia. Rory había estado muy elegante en su esmoquin e incluso se me habían saltado algunas lágrimas mientras pronunciábamos los votos. Su mano se había aferrado fuertemente a la mía todo el tiempo y yo no quise soltarla nunca.

Ahora estábamos en el convite, comiendo una deliciosa comida, con mi marido (qué bien sonaba eso) a un lado y mi padre al otro. Delante de mí estaban repartidos por toda la sala mi familia, la familia de Rory y nuestros amigos, celebrando con nosotros este día. En estos momentos me sentía querida y arropada.

Estaba feliz.

—Señoras y señores, señoras y señores. El padre de la novia: Augustus Pond.

Los aplausos se oyeron para mi padre mientras yo alzaba mi copa para darle suaves golpecitos, feliz, queriendo acallar a los demás. Quería oír el discurso que le daría a su _niñita_. Mi padre se levantó y esbozó esa sonrisa bonachona que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Lo siento. Perdonad todos, tardaré otros dos minutos. Estoy revisando ciertos aspectos— se disculpó.

Se oyeron risas y bromas de parte de todos y yo los acompañé. Como siempre, papá quería que todo estuviera perfecto y sobre todo en este día tan importante.

—Tu padre, Amelia, me llevará a la tumba… a no ser por supuesto que lance un ataque preventivo. —se quejó mi madre, que estaba en el otro asiento junto a mi marido.

Volví a reír, lanzándose una mirada cómplice a Rory. Mi padre era único sacando de sus casillas a mi madre.

Fue entonces cuando la vi. En el exterior, a través de las ventanas pude observar la silueta de una mujer. Tenía el pelo rubio muy rizado. Y mientras caminaba, hasta desaparecer, ella también me miró. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón aumentaba de velocidad y como un estremecimiento recorría mi columna vertebral.

Inconscientemente me levanté, aun mirando el punto en el que se había perdido.

—Amy… ¿estás bien? — me preguntó mi marido extrañado.

Era como si un profundo y doloroso agujero se hubiera formado de pronto en mi pecho, dificultándose la tarea de respirar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Sí, estoy bien— respondí mecánicamente, volviendo a mi sitio.

Mi mirada estaba perdida y mi mente muy lejos, intentando hallar el motivo por el cual me encontraba así ¿Por qué de pronto sentía mi corazón aumentar de velocidad? ¿Por qué se había formado ese agujero en mi pecho? ¿Por qué sentía como si no hubiera aire suficiente en esta habitación?

—Estas llorando— oí la voz de Rory.

Levanté mi brazo y pasando mis dedos por el pómulo, noté humedad.

—Es verdad. ¿Por qué lloro? — pregunté desesperada. ¿Qué había de mal en mí?

—Porque eres… feliz, seguramente. La feliz señora de Rory— sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa— Feliz, feliz, feliz.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi cabeza se estaba sacudiendo y mis labios se movían solo.

—No— murmuré— Estoy triste— _El dolor de mi pecho era cada vez más profundo_ — Estoy muy, muy triste.

La sonrisa de Rory decayó.

—Genial.

—¿Por qué estoy triste?

¡Debería estar feliz! ¡Muy feliz! ¡Era mi boda! ¡Me estaba casando con el hombre de mi vida!

En ese momento, hubo algo que estaba encima de la mesa que captó toda mi atención.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ah, alguien lo dejó para ti— respondió Rory mientras lo cogía y me lo daba— Una mujer.

Rápidamente lo sostuve y entonces mis ojos observaron cada detalle de ello.

—¿Qué es? — pregunté ansiosa mientras lo abría para ojearlo. Mi corazón, de nuevo, había reaccionado al verlo, como cuando vi a la mujer.

—Un libro.

Sí, un libro con la tapa azul oscuro y un extraño dibujo de líneas. Pero no era eso lo que preguntaba. Necesitaba saber _qué_ era para hacerme sentir así: Insatisfecha… Incompleta.

—Está en blanco.

—Es un regalo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? — mi cabeza daba vueltas, intentando buscar una solución. ¿Quiénes eran esa mujer y este libro?

—Ya sabes la tradición. La tradición… en… las bodas…— su voz fue disminuyendo hasta extinguirse, como si no estuviera muy seguro de como seguir, como si se hubiera quedado en blanco— ¿Eh?

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. De pronto, los engranajes de mi mente no podía parar, uniendo y soltando líneas, buscando cualquier pista que pudiera ayudarme. ¿Por qué sentía como si me quisiera morir? ¿Por qué tenía tanto dolor en mi pecho, si momentos entes había estado feliz, pensando que todo era perfecto? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y qué me quería decir este cuaderno?

—Amy…— murmuró mi marido.

¿Por qué sentía como si nada de esto estuviera bien? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de chillar sin motivo alguno? ¿Por qué era como si estuviera… incompleta?

Entonces lo supe. No todo era perfecto.

—Ya estoy listo— escuché desde algún lugar la voz de mi padre. Levemente recordé que era hora de que diera su discurso. Aquel que había tenido tantas ganas de escuchar— Perdonadme. Tenía que hacer ajustes de última hora, de ciertos aspectos… Veamos. Apenas parece haber pasado un año desde…

Con la voz de mi padre de fondo, mi atención estaba puesta en mí alrededor. Mientras mi dolor aumentaba, hasta hacerse insoportable, casi sin quererlo, mis ojos se fijaron en dos cosas. Eran objetos normales, algo que se podía ver día a día, pero para mí eran como puñaladas en mi estómago. La primera era la pajarita roja de mi primo Dave y lo segundo los tirantes que se les veía bajo su chaqueta gris del traje a mi tío Harry.

En mi cabeza una y otra vez se me aparecían. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían? ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Qué me pasaba? Sentía como mis piernas temblaban y un nudo se había apostado en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar. El dolor, la tristeza, la desolación inundaban mi interior. Esa como si estuviera bajo al agua. Quería salir, conseguir un poco de aire puro, sin embargo, por más que pataleaba o me movía, lo único que hacía era hundirme más, sumiéndome en la oscuridad.

En mis manos tenía fuertemente aferrado aquel libro. No quería soltarlo. Si lo hacía, sentía que todo se desvanecería. Que aquello real que en esos momentos en engullía, se irían, dejando a su paso la más absoluta desesperación.

Tenuemente, distinguí una lágrima surcar mi mejilla, aterrizando en la desgastada tapa del libro.

La mujer, una pajarita, tirantes… Dolor, tristeza… Azul oscuro… Insatisfacción…

Incompleto.

Imperfecto.

—A la edad de seis años anunció que…

—Cállate papá— exclamé, de pronto, levantándome. No podía escucharlo más. El dolor de mi pecho y mi cabeza me impedía pensar con racionalidad. Podía sentir la mirada estupefacta de todos puesta en mí, pero lo ignoré. En esos momentos solo estábamos yo y mi dolor— Lo siento, pero cállate, por favor. Falta alguien. Alguien importante, alguien muy importante— la desesperación teñía mi voz. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Por más que deseaba recordar es como si un fuerte muro me lo impidiera. Estaba incompleta. _Necesitaba_ a ese alguien

—Amy, ¿qué te pasa?

—Lo siento— carraspeé mientras observaba a todo el mundo— Perdonadme todos. Pero cuando era… pequeña tenía un amigo imaginario.

—Oh, no otra vez no— oí a mi madre murmurar.

Lo ignoré. Ignoré a mi alrededor centrándome solamente en una cosa.

Mis piernas temblaban y estaba llorando, pero no flaqueé.

—El doctor desarrapado— pronuncié sintiendo una sensación de familiaridad en mis labios cuando salió de mis labios— Mi doctor desarrapado. Pero no era imaginario… Era real.

Claro. Ahora lo recordaba.

Sí, era como si de pronto pudiera subir a la superficie y notar aire puro en mis pulmones. La tensión de mis músculos desapareció. El Doctor… mi Doctor… ¿cómo había podido olvidarme de él? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarme de las maravillosas aventuras a las que fuimos? Los lugares que descubrí, las personas que conocí… y todo justo a él.

El hombre que esperé durante 14 años.

—Lo psiquiatras que la vieron…— empezó a decir mi madre para tranquilizar a los invitados que cuchicheaban entre sí.

—¡Te recuerdo! ¡Te recuerdo! — grité— ¡Traje de vuelta a los otros, puedo traerte a ti a casa! ¡Hombre desarrapado te estoy recordando y estás llegando tarde a mi boda! — chillé de pronto muy furiosa.

¿Quién se creía que era para llegar tarde a mi boda?

Y entonces ocurrió. De la nada, todo el suelo empezó a temblar, tintineando las copas al chocar unas con otras. Un extraño viento se levantó en el interior del lugar y escuché ese añorado y familiar sonido.

—Te encontré— seguí hablándole, como si pudiera escucharme—Te encontré en las palabras como tú sabías que haría. Por eso me contaste esa historia: la de la cabina nueva y antigua— quería reír, saltar y molerle a palos— Ah, inteligente, muy inteligente.

El tembleque se intensificó y con ello el sonido, anunciando su llegada.

Sí, él volvería.

Los invitados se inquietaron mirando a su alrededor y murmurando entre ellos, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero yo sí. Esto era algo muy familiar para mí. Él era el Doctor, mi Doctor.

Y venía a por mí.

Venía a ver mi maldita boda.

—Amy, ¿qué haces?

—Algo viejo. Algo nuevo. Algo prestado— le respondí a Rory. Entonces sonreí— Algo azul.

Y en medio de la sala, entre todos mis invitados, empezó a vislumbrarse la silueta de una cabina de policía azul.

—Es el doctor— habló mi mirado en tono crédulo en el momento que finalmente la TARDIS se asentó— ¿Cómo olvidamos al Doctor?

No le respondí, además de que estaba segura de que era una pregunta al aire, porque necesitaba acercarme. Necesitaba verlo, saber que todo esto era real. Ni si quiera di la vuelta a la mesa. Dispuesta a perder el menos tiempo posible, me levanté y pasando por encima de la mesa, me recogí el bajo del vestido para no caerme, y me acerqué hacia la TARDIS.

—Yo era de plástico. Él fue mi estríper en mi despedida de soltero. Es una larga historia— escuché a mi marido contarle a mi madre.

Sin embargo no le eché cuenta. Mis ojos estaban puesto en esa caja azul. Mi corazón bombeaba y esta vez no era por la pérdida, sino la emoción de verlo. De saber que todo había acabado.

Llamé a la puerta.

—Dime, Doctor, ¿te he sorprendido esta vez? — sonreí expectante.

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada… y entonces, la puerta se abrió.

—Oh, sí. Estoy muy asombrado. Nunca lo esperé… Qué suerte tengo de llevar esta… antigüedad.

Y ahí estaba.

Tal y como lo recordaba. Tal y como era. Tal y como lo quería.

Mi Doctor. Mi hombre desarrapado.

—¡Hola a todos! — dio un paso, hablándole a mis invitados— ¡Soy el amigo imaginario de Amy! Pero vine de todos modos— se inclinó para estrecharle la mano a mi padre, el cual no podía mirarlo más que asombrado.

Había vuelto.

Mi Doctor desarrapado.

—Tú puedes… definitivamente besar a la novia.

—Amelia— colocó un dedo en mis labios, parándome— Desde ahora dejaré la tarea de besarte— saludó a Rory, sonriendo, que se había acercado— al nuevo… señor Pond.

Oh, como me conocía.

—No— se negó mi marino— No soy el "señor Pond", no es así como es.

—Si lo es— le dijo el Doctor con intención.

—Sí, lo es— terminó aceptando Rory.

—De acuerdo, entonces, quitaré mi cabina. Necesitaréis el espacio— se dirigió a la TARDIS— Solo he venido al baile— añadió antes de adentrarse en ella.

·

La música se oía a todo volumen en la sala. Las luces estaban bajadas y solamente alumbraban algunos focos.

Yo reía, feliz, mientras lo veía.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban apartadas, junto a Rory, el cual tenía un brazo sobre el respaldo de mi asiento. Ambos observábamos divertido el curioso e infantil baile del Doctor en la pista junto con los niños. Éstos parecían divertirse todos y mi Doctor ya ni contarlo.

Había momentos como estos en los que ese alienígenas se despojaba de sus miles de años, de su soledad y sus problemas para simplemente divertirse.

Me encantaba verlo así.

En estos momentos, junto a mi marido y ese hombre, es como si todo lo malo no hubiera pasado. Como si las veces en las que había estado a punto de morir no hubieran sucedido, como si el que Rory hubiera muerto para después "resucitar" (todavía no me quedaba muy claro ese punto) jamás hubiera pasado. Ahora mismo simplemente sentía dicha y mucha felicidad.

Todavía recordaba la cara de mis padres cuando después de la emoción inicial había ido personalmente a presentárselos. Al principio ambos habían estado impresionados, confundidos e incluso un poco avergonzados, pero con el desparpajo del Doctor habían llegado a caerle bien.

Y ahora era como si todo estuviera en su lugar. Todo era perfecto.

Tenía a mis padres, era mi boda, mi Doctor había vuelto… y tenía a Rory a mi lado. Sonreí, aferrándome a él. La música movida había dado paso ahora a las baladas, y yo no había perdido tiempo en coger de la mano a mi marido para que bailáramos juntos. Los dos nos movíamos mientras suave voz se oía de fondo.

Lo quería.

Quería a Rory Williams. Y nunca podría imaginarme una vida sin ese idiota a mi lado.

Él era el hombre de mi vida.

Alcé la cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontraran y los suyos estaban llenos de amor que iban dirigidos hacia mí. Mis labios se curvaron, dichosa, y me incliné para besarnos.

La melodía terminó y fue cuando me di cuenta de que el Doctor no se encontraba hablando con mi tío Harry sobre las ventajas de los tirantes, sino que había desaparecido

Oh, no. Eso sí que no.

Después de todo, él había vuelto. Mi hombre desarrapado estaba conmigo y no pensaba dejarlo marchar.

Y sabía dónde iba a estar.

—Eh, ¿a dónde vas? — inquirí tras abrir la puerta de la TARDIS. Como bien había supuesto ahí estaba, con su gran caja mágica. Pobre iluso— Aún no nos hemos besado en los arbustos.

—Amy…— oí a mi marido detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta.

—Cállate, es mi boda.

—Nuestra. Boda— enfatizó.

—Perdonadme los dos, no debí haberme escabullido. Estoy… ocupado— explicó el Doctor y en su tono de voz distinguí la resignación.

—Acaba de salvar todo el espacio y el tiempo— le dijo Rory acercándose a nosotros— Tómate una noche libre, y quizás unas horas de mañana.

El Doctor sacudió la cabeza levemente mientras se restregaba la mandíbula y posteriormente los ojos.

—El espacio y el tiempo aún no están a salvo— empezó a dar un paseíllo alrededor de los manos mientras cavilaba— La TARDIS explotó por alguna razón. Algo atrajo a la TARDIS a esta fecha en concreto y la hizo estallar. ¿Por qué ahora? — lanzó la pregunta al aire pero no esperó respuesta. En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. — El silencio… sea lo que sea, aún está ahí fuera y tengo que… Perdona— se giró para coger la llamada— ¿Hola? Oh, hola. Lo siento es una línea muy mala. No, no, no es posible. Fue sellada dentro del séptimo obelisco. Estuve en la sesión de opciones… Pues no. Entiendo que es importante. Una diosa egipcia suelta en el Orient Express…—terminó por decir, y supe que estaba relamiéndose los labios en su interior. Igual que un gatito cuando ve su próxima comida. El Doctor está hecho de eso: la más pura adrenalina. Sonrió—… en el espacio.

Mire a Rory y no hizo falta palabras para entendernos. Sabíamos lo que queríamos y lo que quería el otro.

—Un momento— nos miró— Ha surgido algo. Habrá que decir adiós.

También leí el significado de esas palabras en los labios del Doctor. Y nunca estuve más segura.

—Sí, habrá que decir adiós— afirmé mirándolo fijamente— ¿Crees que habrá que decir adiós?

—Un adiós definitivo— confirmó mi marido.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la TARDIS, bajo la atenta mirada del Doctor. La abrí y me asomé.

—¡Adiooooos! — chillé mientras sacudía mi mano. Observé a mí alrededor. Estábamos en el patio de mi casa, en el lugar donde había crecido, donde había empezado todo. Fue aquí misma donde de niña vi a mi amigo imaginario, donde doce años después apareció para salvar la tierra, y dos años más tarde volvió para llevarme por el universo. Sí, este es mi lugar— Adiós— susurré para mí.

Y cerré la puerta.

El Doctor sonrió.

—No se preocupe por nada, majestad, vamos de camino.

Colgó y empezó a toquetear los mandos, como él sabía hacerlo. Me acerqué a los mandos y la TARDIS de sacudió. Me agarré para no caerme y cuando vi a mis dos chicos lo supe.

Todo era igual, sin embargo, las cosas eran muy diferente.

Él seguía siendo mi doctor desarrapado, el hombre loco de la caja.

Yo era la niña que esperó por doce años a su amigo imaginario, la que seguía creyendo en él a pesar de todo.

Y conmigo estaba el hombre que me esperó mil años, protegiéndome de cualquier peligro.

Y juntos formábamos en mejor equipo que podía existir.

Amy, Rory y el Doctor. Juntos. Surcando el universo.

No había momento más perfecto que ese.

* * *

 **Y... fin, supongo. Aunque para mí las aventuras de este trío siempre serán eternas.**

 **Como bien sabréis, en esto simplemente me he dedicado a plasmar los últimos momentos del último capítulo de la quinta temporada (en mi opinión, de la mejor junto con la segunda). Pero bueno, honestamente tenía mono de ellos y decidí mostrar una de mis escenas favoritas, desde el punto de vista de Amy.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¿La he liado mucho?**

 ***SPOILERS 7ª TEMPORADA* (Si no la habéis visto, no sigáis leyendo)**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **¡NO! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUE TENÍAN QUE DESAPARECER DE ESA MANERA?! Podían haber seguido con sus vidas, de alguna manera, como lo hizo Donna, Martha e incluso Rose, pero no, con ellos, tuvieron que matarlos mucho antes :( ¡LO ODIO!**

 **Para mi, mis favoritos siempre serán para Ten, Rose y para Eleven, Amy. Ninguna otra llegará a estar a su nivel... ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué las mejores tienen los finales más trágicos?!**

 **(Todo esto es según mi opinión, ¿eh?)**


End file.
